CLOUDS
by Vega In Red
Summary: Seniors are graduating from high school from Seishun Academy. People become nostalgic, especially the pillar of Seishun's tennis club. One certain blue-eyed genius also seems to be finding it hard to accept that things were about to change.
1. CLOUDS: Cirrus

**Fic Type:** Ficlet, Future, Drama, Fluff  
**Pairing:** Perfect Pair, Tezuka Kunimitsu X Fuji Syuusuke  
**Warning:** Fluff, BL/Shounen-Ai, Slash  
**Rating:** T

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Tennis no Oujisama (Prince of Tennis/TeniPuri/LOVE). Konomi-sensei does (bless his soul!). I do not earn anything from this aside from pure, unadulterated pleasure.

* * *

**Summary:** Seniors are graduating high school from Seishun Academy. People become nostalgic, especially the pillar of Seishun tennis club, Tezuka Kunimitsu. One certain blue-eyed genius also seems to be finding it hard to accept that things were about to change.

* * *

**CLOUDS**

"That's all for today!" Tezuka Kunimitsu exclaimed, ending his recap of their afternoon practice and wrapping up his training reminders. He was standing in front, Ooishi his second-in-command of sorts was a step behind to his right, facing the assembled tennis club members of Seishun Academy, more commonly and affectionately called Seigaku. "Block A, gather the balls; Block B, the nets. Blocks C and D, make sure the courts and the locker room are clean before locking up."

"Yes, Captain!" Everyone answered in chorus.

_Captain… _Tezuka pondered. _Starting tomorrow, people would probably stop calling me _that_…_

Tezuka cleared his throat as he swept his eyes around his teammates. This was the last day for club meetings and activities for this academic year. This was also Tezuka's last term in Seigaku. He, along with the other members and students in his year, was graduating from high school in less than two weeks. Of all the time for the memories of his six years in this school he considered his second home and of the people he thought of as family to come to him, they come crashing in on him now like a merciless waterfall - now, when about fifty pairs of eyes were trained on him. But he supposed it couldn't be helped seeing as everyone else's thoughts were going along the same lines as his. He cleared his throat once more but the lump that steadily grew there in the past few seconds didn't seem to want to go so he just took a drink from one of the water bottles on the bench to his left, taking care to read the label in fear that he might grab one of Inui's concoctions by accident. He wouldn't want a fainted captain be the last memory of these people of him.

One of the members stepped forward, and he wasn't surprised that the kid appeared like he was trying hard not to cry. He couldn't blame him; even Tezuka felt his chest tighten at closing what was his final address to the team that stuck with him through thick and thin, braving every challenge that led them to remain the nation's number one.

"Captain…" Their resident rascal managed, his lips uncharacteristically trembling. Momoshiro swallowed a few times before opening his mouth but no sound came out. _This Momoshiro… So tough yet to soft… Seigaku will be all right._ Tezuka smiled inwardly. Momoshiro sniffed and tried again. "Captain Tezuka, thank you for…" But Momoshiro couldn't continue; instead of inhaling, he choked and finally the tears he's been holding back started to fall.

Tezuka has always been the serious type that his poker face was just as famous as his skill in tennis. But no, he wasn't uncaring - he just took his job as the team's leader very seriously. _His stoic expression rarely changes even under extreme pressure_, people would often comment; Tezuka wasn't sure if they knew, especially at a time like this, how difficult it was for him to hide his emotions and remain strong like a true pillar of Seigaku. In this moment, they probably didn't have a clue that he needed all his will power and even his reserves to stay composed and not lose it like Momoshiro had…

Kaidoh, Tezuka's successor, glared at his bawling rival while walking towards Tezuka and Momoshiro. Surprisingly, he didn't hit Momoshiro even though Kaidoh probably wanted so much to do so like he used to on _countless_ occasions. Instead, he put a hand on his spiky haired classmate's shoulder. He knew choosing Kaidoh as the next captain was still a good decision. "What stupid Momoshiro's trying to say's that we thank you for all your hard work, Captain. It's been a great honor playing tennis alongside you all these years."

Breathing had become hard for Tezuka since Momoshiro started crying but with what his junior just said and with every second of meeting Kaidoh's intense gaze, it had turned out to be almost impossible. He looked away in the end but it might have been a mistake - now Tezuka was also aware that _everyone_ else (aside from Momoshiro and a few others who were openly sobbing into their jerseys' sleeves or collars) was looking at him in the same manner as Kaidoh. He'd feared this would happen. Now that it had, Tezuka was still at a loss as to what he was going to do or say.

Good thing Tezuka was saved. "Now, now, we still have a few more days. It's not like we're going to graduate tomorrow. Why don't we put off the goodbyes until then?" Ooishi, his fellow graduate-to-be, said as he walked from behind Tezuka to stand beside the anxious would-be ex-captain. Tezuka's head reeled at the mention of the word 'goodbye.'

_Is this really it?_

Almost panicked, he automatically glanced around, though trying not to meet anyone's eyes, but didn't spot the one person he needed to see to make him feel calm. _Or not,_ Tezuka amended, picturing a pair of striking blue eyes dancing with glee._ He'll probably just tease me more. _Yes, Tezuka was certain Seigaku's tennis genius would just egg him on. In the years they've been classmates and teammates, Fuji Syuusuke never passed up on the opportunity to tease anyone, especially Tezuka.

_Where is he, anyway?_ Nerves took a backseat and worry for Fuji became front and center. Tezuka was sure the last time he's seen his mischievous friend was the last period. Fuji said he was just getting something from someone in their photography club and would catch up with Tezuka to their tennis club's afternoon activities but Tezuka hasn't seen him since. He wanted to ask Kikumaru but the latter had been latched on to Ooishi ever since graduation talks exploded a couple of weeks ago and Tezuka didn't want to get in their way…

Envy pulled at his heartstrings. He was happy for his longtime friends but somehow Tezuka couldn't help but feel a stab of jealousy at seeing those two overtly express their feelings to each other without any care for what other people might think or say. Tezuka wished he could be like that sometimes but it just wasn't in his nature. He was wired to be the rational, the responsible, the _proper_. He didn't even know if he would, if he could change at will.

Graduation, a beginning, change… _Did it always have to be that way?_

Tezuka didn't know what else to feel but sadness and anxiety. Should things have to change just because they're entering a new phase in their lives? Couldn't they stay the way they are?

Tezuka still didn't know the answer and that didn't make him any less sad.

* * *

_That looked like a bee._ Click. _How can it look like a bee?_ Fuji mused as he stared at the bunch of clouds passing over him through the viewfinder. He'd have to wait until he used up the entire roll of film and print the pictures to be sure if the clouds really did look like the buzzing insect but he only had about a dozen shots left so it shouldn't be long.

Fuji sighed and removed the camera from his eyes, carefully placed it on its case that was sitting by his head, and extended his arms to his sides. Lying on his back, he was reminded of times past when everything was simple and easy. _Snow…_ If there still was snow, he'd have made an army of snow angels by now but the ice was almost completely melted, giving way for the advent of spring so Fuji might have to wait to form his army until the end of the year.

Thinking of snow, Fuji's mind summoned memories of afternoons he'd always anticipated. During winter season, it was his favorite time of the day - walking home together, sometimes under a single umbrella, hands brushing in their sides, shoulders and arms touching… _The past winter was probably our last…_

Losing a fight with a massive yawn, Fuji stretched his body and sat up. He was already feeling down as it was; there was really no need to recall moments that would probably never happen again however much he might want them to.

_And I do, don't I?_ Fuji laughed as a response to his own question. _But really, there's no helping it. Soon enough, we'll be going on our separate ways..._

Spotting a lone bird flying in his direction, he swiftly grabbed his camera and snapped a picture. As he was lowering the gadget onto his lap, he spotted two students walking straight towards the building the roof of which has been his haven for the last two hours. He inched back, lest he gets spotted. Not that Fuji was hiding. Seigaku's mastermind never hides from _anything_.

Camera still in his hands, he cautiously crouched and lied on his belly, trying not to make any noise. _I'm also not spying,_ Fuji decided, his smirk widening, _I'm just somewhere they happened to be heading and it's their fault if they don't see me._ He wished he also had a recorder so he could torment his friends more with recordings of their club room tryst but remembering that fun moments like that might not occur, Fuji just contented himself with taking pictures. He focused the lens of the camera and the shutter clicked a few times. If the photos come out good, he'd frame them and give them to his best friend who was strolling arm in arm with Ooishi, stopping just a few feet beneath where he was _not-hiding_ to open the locked door of their clubroom.

"Kikumaru," someone called from somewhere leftward. Fuji froze and his expensive camera almost slipped from his grasp. The speaker may be out of sight but he'd know that voice anywhere.

"Oi, Tezuka!"

* * *

**A/N**

Everyone (regulars) is present except for Taka-san who didn't continue to high school tennis club and Ryoma who, sadly, went back to America. :'(


	2. CLOUDS: Stratus

**Fic Type:** Ficlet, Future, Drama, Fluff  
**Pairing:** Perfect Pair, Tezuka Kunimitsu X Fuji Syuusuke  
**Warning:** Fluff, BL/Shounen-Ai, Slash  
**Rating:** T

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Tennis no Oujisama (Prince of Tennis/TeniPuri/LOVE). Konomi-sensei does (bless his soul!). I do not earn anything from this aside from pure, unadulterated pleasure.

* * *

**Summary:** Seniors are graduating high school from Seishun Academy. People become nostalgic, especially the pillar of Seishun tennis club, Tezuka Kunimitsu. One certain blue-eyed genius also seems to be finding it hard to accept that things were about to change.

* * *

**CLOUDS**

"Oi, Tezuka!" Kikumaru Eiji cheerfully greeted the newcomer. "We're assigned to clean the clubroom. Do you need to get anything inside before we start?"

Tezuka shook his head lightly, still not knowing how to ask Kikumaru without raising suspicion. Well, _more_ suspicion, that is. Once or twice he'd accidentally overheard people wondering about the closeness he and Fuji shared, a closeness that seemed _too intimate_, one said. True, no one had anything more concrete than speculations but the fact that some actually noticed enough to become curious meant that somehow Tezuka or Fuji or both had let their guards down. Maybe their charade slipped like a glance too long or a touch too lingering.

It wasn't that Tezuka was ashamed of the depth of their friendship - far from it. Although at most times Fuji could be too much for even him to handle, when his friend was feeling kind and generous, he could be the sweetest angel. Tezuka was sure that his friends would be as understanding and supportive like they were with Kikumaru and Ooishi so he wasn't worried about that. He was just afraid of disappointing his family. His heart would break if his mother became sad about his… _preference_ but she's a mother after all - surely she'll accept the person Tezuka chose to be with. Above all, however, he didn't want to let his father and grandfather down by killing the Tezuka bloodline.

Tezuka knew that Fuji, on the other hand, was all for telling the world that they were together but because of Tezuka's worries of not being accepted by his family, Fuji never once asked Tezuka about it. Yumiko, Fuji's older sister, knew about them. Fuji said that she'll eventually find out one way or another, anyway, what with her psychic- and Fuji-reading abilities so Tezuka didn't object when Fuji set up a dinner for the three of them so he could 'officially introduce Tezuka as his boyfriend.' Tezuka mentally winced at the word as he did that time. He didn't like labels but it was the closest, least _cheesy_ way of describing what they were to each other so he didn't comment on it before. He was just thankful that Fuji didn't call him something like 'better half,' 'my destiny,' or 'my soul mate.' Also, there had been knives on their table and he didn't want Fuji to ruin his beautiful shirt by murdering an insensitive and tactless Tezuka.

It has been almost two years since that dinner and until now, all Fuji could do was wait. Tezuka was afraid that sooner or later Fuji would grow tired of keeping things between them a secret and the bespectacled captain didn't know what he would do come that day. Maybe he had a few more years, or their entire lifetime or another day or two, until he was forced to choose between Fuji and his family (and pride), but for his sanity's sake, Tezuka hoped it wasn't in the foreseeable future.

"That was a good parting speech, Tezuka." Ooishi offered, peering tentatively at him. "Momo and some others were so touched they couldn't help but cry."

"Oh? Just Momo and _some others_?" Kikumaru poked Ooishi's cheek. "I'm sure I saw your eyes swimming in tears, too, Ooishi!"

His vice-captain scratched the back of his egg-shaped head and muttered something Tezuka didn't catch.

"Ha! Don't even try denying!"

"Ah, Kikumaru," Tezuka spoke before Kikumaru could continue teasing the already flushed Ooishi. "Haven't you seen Fuji before practice?"

"Eh?" The question immediately distracted his cheerful teammate. He was Fuji's best friend after all. Surely he'd noticed and worried that the blue eyed genius was missing. "No... We had English together after lunch but I haven't seen him after that."

Tezuka turned to the other half of their Golden Pair who answered the captain's questioning look with a frown. "I don't share any class with him so I saw him last during lunch."

"You think something's up?"

"I hope not." Tezuka adjusted his glasses to hide his discomfort at Kikumaru's question. Since the beginning of afternoon practice, he's been pushing the idea that something bad had happened as far away from his mind as possible. But having been brought up now, Tezuka couldn't ignore the feeling in his gut as effectively as before. "He told me he was meeting someone from the photography club. Maybe they developed pictures and lost track of time."

"I guess you're right." Kikumaru said though he didn't look convinced. He glanced at his partner who nodded at the silent request. Seigaku's acrobat then turned to Tezuka.

Before Tezuka could utter his agreement, he heard a faint beep-beep from somewhere nearby. He knew that sound. Not a second later, it was followed by a less faint scuffle of cloth and scraping of something solid on metal.

Tezuka knew he only had a few moments to spare. He had to 'get rid' of the Golden Pair if he wanted to catch the person deliberately or unintentionally (he couldn't always tell) spying on them.

"You go on ahead. I'll take over for you."

Ooishi might have expected Tezuka to take their place but it didn't mean he was any less embarrassed. "Are you sure, Tezuka? I mean, we could just ask other people from our block."

"It's fine." Tezuka faced the redhead. "Just inform me when you've found him." He said with a ring of finality.

"Thanks, Tezuka." Kikumaru said as he pulled Ooishi's arm, probably fearing Tezuka would assign them laps if they didn't leave sooner.

Inspiration struck him. Before he could deliberate further on the possible effects of his idea, he called after his teammates' backs. "Tell him there are fifty laps that have his name on them."

Kikumaru visibly cringed at what he said. The partners wheeled around to say 'yes' then hurriedly walked away.

Tezuka locked the clubroom again and pocketed the key. He pulled his cellphone out and typed a quick message. A few seconds after hitting the send button, he heard another beep-beep.

He smiled to himself and circled to the back of the clubroom where an old step ladder had never been removed. He used to find Echizen dozing off on the roof of their clubroom when they were still in middle school when the roof deck of the school building was locked. This was the last place Tezuka would have thought Fuji would be and his the tensai probably knew that. Good thing, luck was on his side.

"I found you."

* * *

_Stay there._

Tezuka's text messages, like his spoken words, were characteristically short and direct. Annoying, too. This one also had that commanding 'tone' that Fuji didn't dare disobey. He had ample time to sneak off while Tezuka, Kikumaru and Ooishi were talking even when he slipped and made such a racket. He was just an arm's reach away from the ladder when his damned phone alerted him of a message that was unwelcome even if it didn't expose his not-hiding place.

_Syuusuke, father says it's final._

His sister's text was, like Tezuka's, short and annoying though totally out of character. Fuji Yumiko liked to elaborate even it meant that her messages would be fragmented into, usually, three or four texts. It was indirect, too, but Fuji knew what his sister was talking about and it didn't improve his mood. Hopefully, seeing Tezuka could make him feel better and forget about his father's decision.

"Fuji," Tezuka said the moment his head popped up and cleared the roof, greeting and reprimand at the same time.

"_Tezuka._" Fuji enunciated every syllable matched with a daring smirk. Really, they were alone. Couldn't Tezuka at least call him properly? Keeping their relationship a secret was starting to get old. He understood Tezuka's reasoning but that doesn't mean he's a hundred percent okay with it.

Tezuka adjusted his glasses like he always does when he's uncomfortable and touched Fuji's arm as he lowered himself into a sitting position. "You're it."

Taken aback, Fuji snickered. Tezuka rarely ever made jokes that when he does, Fuji is filled with triumphant pride that his captain only does when with him. His secret Tezuka. Fuji tilted his head to one side and cocked an eyebrow. "I didn't know I was hiding."

"Weren't you?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Fuji muttered to himself. Leaning forward, he propped his head on intertwined fingers and smiled in a teasing way that made Tezuka catch his breath. "Do I really need to run fifty laps for hiding?"

"Only if you were." Tezuka's eyes slid from Fuji's face to the cellphone lying on the roof. "But I don't think so. You're anything but careless. If you'd really wanted to not be found, you would have made sure everything was in order... like putting your phone in silent mode. But you didn't; you were waiting for that message."

Fuji bit his lip. It was one thing for Tezuka to ask questions to keep Fuji talking but quite another when he really would like an answer. Fuji might redirect, change subjects but he never said an outright lie to Tezuka. He couldn't and wouldn't. That was one of the countless signs that told him that Tezuka to him wasn't like anybody else. Although there wasn't any question in his last statement, Tezuka's unspoken curiosity was slowly stirring into a tension between them. But Fuji didn't know how to tell him...

Fuji put on a carefree smile. He was about to tell Tezuka not to worry about it but the tennis club captain sighed and spoke first. "You know you don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

Fuji's smile melted into a pout. He stared at his hands instead of Tezuka's eyes. "It's not _that_."

"It's all right." Fuji looked up and saw that Tezuka meant it. That, and a tiny smile. "You're entitled to some secrets."

"You say that but you're really curious, aren't you?"

The faint yet palpable shift in Tezuka's features took Fuji's breath away. Tezuka's brown eyes were staring into Fuji's azure ones with such intensity that color burned in the genius's cheeks and made him feel warm all over like marshmallows melting in an open fire. He had to remind himself that he needed air if he wanted to continue drowning in the depths of Tezuka's eyes. He also had to consciously make his eyes blink but those few split-seconds didn't cut the trance Tezuka put on him.

"Naturally." Tezuka said after the extended pause.

_Huh?_ Fuji snapped back into reality with a painful thud. Trust Tezuka and his stupid one-liners to ruin the moment.

_Naturally what?_

It took Fuji a few moments and a dozen mental shakes to remember what they've been talking about before Tezuka stared the wits out of him. Oh. _Naturally, he was curious dammit_. Fuji was irritated that Tezuka didn't even give any reason why he was 'naturally' curious.

It's not that Fuji wanted Tezuka to be like Kikumaru and declare his feelings every few minutes. That wouldn't have been his Tezuka the world might suddenly end due to that 'wrongness.' But would it have killed Tezuka to tell him that he was someone important? All Fuji wanted was some affirmation, even once, that their relationship wasn't just because of familiarity and convenience.

Fuji cursed at his own train of thought. This would make telling Tezuka all the more difficult. Of course he had to doubt Tezuka's feelings now because the looming separation wasn't hard enough to deal with.

"You look like you're about to punch someone."

Fuji laughed at the wary expression on his friend's face. Hearing Tezuka say that and seeing him worried about getting punched, by Fuji no less, eased some of the irritation Fuji felt. "Do I really?"

If not for the fact that Fuji treasured Tezuka's blushes as much as his rare smiles and even rarer jokes, he would have thought that the pink tinges on Tezuka's face were just a trick of the light. He took the chance to quickly grab his camera when Tezuka looked away. Right after he captured Tezuka's flushed face, his camera whirred as the film rewound. _Lucky. I got one._ Indignant Tezuka kept his eyes locked with Fuji's after glaring at the camera. "I've long since memorized your habits and tells."

"Oh?" Fuji took the film out and replaced his camera in its case. He can't wait to see how Tezuka's picture comes out. "That seems like a lot of work."

"Stop it, Syuusuke."

"I can't take a picture of my own _boyfriend_?" Fuji chose to ignore how Tezuka's shoulders tensed at the mention of the word 'boyfriend.' More than that, he purposely disregarded the butterflies in this stomach when Tezuka said his first name despite it sounding more like a scolding. "Besides, the film's all used up. See?"

Tezuka reached out and his fingers closed around Fuji's hand that held the film. "How many times do I have to tell you that you don't have to do that?"

Fuji was thoroughly confused now that he didn't even bother to think of a quip. "Do what?"

Tezuka sighed and gripped Fuji's hand tighter. "You don't have to put your defenses up. When you're with me, you don't have to hide or pretend."

_I know_, Fuji thought. Like when everybody thought he was doing fine after Yuuta transferred to St. Rudolph... Or every time his father left to go abroad for his work... Or when Tezuka said goodbye to have his arm fixed in Germany... There were numerous times, a whole drawer of memories, of Tezuka knowing how Fuji felt even though he 'd tried to conceal it. It was both touching and scary for Fuji but he treasured that connection deeply.

"I see through your masks anyway."

_You say _that_ but you deny me of the one thing I've longed for you to tell me._

It was surprising, even for Fuji, how his desire of strangling Tezuka and making out with him were of equal measure this moment. He had no idea as of yet which one he'll end up doing later but right now he was extremely annoyed. The scales tipped in favor of strangling his captain.

"Do you really?" Fuji couldn't completely disguise the irritation with his smile.

Tezuka's forehead furrowed then he let go of Fuji's hand. "Am I that annoying?"

Fuji's heart thudded in his chest at Tezuka's sudden absent touch. _He's giving up already? _"Hmm... I guess you really can read me."

At Fuji's words, Tezuka's lips thinned into a straight line. This usually amuses Fuji but this time it felt ominous. "This is going nowhere." Tezuka gave a small nod, straightened his back and looked right into Fuji's eyes but Tezuka's lost their usual glow. "I think I'd better leave you."

Fuji's heart stopped beating.

* * *

**A/N**

O_O


	3. CLOUDS: Nimbus

**Fic Type:** Ficlet, Future, Drama, Fluff  
**Pairing:** Perfect Pair, Tezuka Kunimitsu X Fuji Syuusuke  
**Warning:** Fluff, BL/Shounen-Ai, Slash  
**Rating:** T

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I do not own 'Tennis no Oujisama' (Prince of Tennis/TeniPuri/LOVE). Konomi-sensei does (bless his soul!). I do not earn anything from this aside from pure, unadulterated pleasure.

* * *

**Summary:** Seniors are graduating high school from Seishun Academy. People become nostalgic, especially the pillar of Seishun tennis club, Tezuka Kunimitsu. One certain blue-eyed genius also seems to be finding it hard to accept that things were about to change.

* * *

**CLOUDS**

"This is going nowhere." The way Tezuka's words rang ominously inside Fuji's head made the world around the two of them dissolve into nothingness. It was so much like those times when Tezuka had said goodbye to him before that Fuji couldn't help but hold his breath. "I think I'd better leave you."

_Leave you..._ Did he just say...?

_Hush, Syuusuke, don't panic._ It's just a statement. Tezuka is just being Tezuka, direct and idiotic and insensitive with his remarks. He couldn't possible mean... Could he?

_Leave you..._ _Leave you..._ _Leave you..._

The phrase echoed within him, heavy and taunting. A vision of Tezuka's retreating back was all it took for Fuji to almost completely lose it right then and there. No, it can't be - _he_ was the one leaving. Here Fuji thought that Tezuka would be here when he'd decided to stay. He must be mistaken. Tezuka just wanted to leave him alone right now... right?

_Leave you..._ _Leave you..._ _Leave you..._

Close to hyperventilating, Fuji racked his brain for clues, signs these past few days that would have made Tezuka think of breaking up but nothing was standing out. They might have seen less of each other since his birthday but they both have been busy with school requirements recently. Sure, Tezuka was still as aloof as before, too - there was nothing odd about that. But maybe that's the problem, wasn't it? Even with them being together for almost two years, friends four years before that, Tezuka was still distant and reserved with him.

And now that he thought about it, it made him feel more forlorn...

"Tezuka..." The name formed in Fuji's lips but all that came out from his dry mouth was a wheeze. He'd wanted to confirm what Tezuka had meant - he wanted Tezuka to refute his suspicion - but Fuji's apprehension and confusion effectively choked the words off.

Surely, Tezuka didn't mean he wanted to stop seeing Fuji, right? Surely, all he wanted to say was that Fuji had irritated him so well again that he didn't want to speak to him now, right? Haven't they done this many times already that this shouldn't make Tezuka mad anymore? And they haven't ever had a real fight, too. This was too petty an argument for Tezuka to want to end their relationship! Or that's exactly it. This was their routine: Fuji always annoys Tezuka so he could get some kind of response, to reveal the stoic tennis captain's feelings - other than his usual indifference and composure - but it was all they ever did, wasn't it? It was a cycle they've been repeating over and over from the moment they met - that and, since they became together, making out. Still, Tezuka wouldn't kiss and touch Fuji the way he did if he didn't at least _like_ Fuji.

Right?

"Fuji," Tezuka called and somehow it made things worse. He must have guessed what was going on Fuji's mind the way he'd always known what the tennis prodigy was thinking. Tezuka reached out to hold Fuji's hand but the latter felt no touch. Why? Was what he suspected true? Did Tezuka really want to break up with him and found an opening because of this stupid squabble? Has he finally gotten to his senses and realized that his patience has reached its limit and the only way to keep his sanity was to walk away while he still can?

Fuji looked back to that night when he'd confessed to Tezuka at the Tanabata Festival. Tezuka didn't object to the kiss or to what happened between them when they'd found themselves in Fuji's room later but he never said anything about wanting it, too. Was Tezuka just forced into this relationship because he couldn't say no to Fuji?

And not once had Tezuka ever told him he loved him...

Tears sprung to Fuji's blue eyes but he fought them as he struggled to steady his breathing. It wouldn't do anybody any good to show Tezuka how much it scared him to lose one of the few constant and dependable things in his life. Tezuka put up with Fuji all these years in more ways that he can count, let alone comprehend. If this was what he really wanted, if he truly wanted to leave, then Fuji won't make it hard for him. He felt he owed Tezuka that, at least.

Fuji started when the phone he was reflexively crushing rang. The screen displayed Yuuta's annoyed photo. So, he's heard, too? "I have to get this. Hold that thought." _Or not._ "Yuuta?"

_"Aniki, has Nee-san told you?"_

Sighing, he peeled his eyes from Tezuka and massaged his temple. "Of course. You're the runt of the pack – you're supposed to know _last_, if at all."

_"Che."_ Yuuta skipped the goading which told Fuji this wouldn't be an amusing talk. _"I just got off the phone with Mother. Said we'll wait 'til your graduation before…"_ Yuuta heaved a sigh. _"Y'know."_

"Hmm… I expected that. It's, ah, a practical choice."

_"That's all you have to say? I assumed you'd be more, I dunno, down?"_

"It's already been decided, Yuuta. Not like there's anything else I could do about it."

_"Wait a second… You're not alone, are you?"_

Yuuta wasn't anyone would call perceptive but luckily he was right now – it would have been harder for Fuji to not say anything more _incriminating _in front of a _very_ perceptive Tezuka. "So now you're a psychic, too?"

_"It's Tezuka-san, isn't it? And you haven't told him yet?"_

Stealing a peak at Tezuka, Fuji saw that he was frowning. As expected, he was looking for clues in his side of the conversation. At least, his brother had already picked up on it. "Not yet, no. Unfortunately, the timing couldn't have been worse."

_"Whatever, Aniki. I told you I won't mess with your issues, especially your love life – yeah, I know about you."_ Yuuta added when Fuji gasped – when had Yuuta become as insightful as their sister? _"Don't need to be a genius to figure out what's going on."_

Fuji laughed. "It really touches me when you worry, Yuuta. But how about _your_ affairs?"

There was an extended silence on the other end of the line and Fuji heard his younger brother sigh again before he spoke. _"Yeah, I, uh, told Mizuki. He's, uhm… he's not fine with it but he promised we'd make it work."_

"I'm glad to hear that."

_"Che. No, you're not."_

_Of course not._ "I only want what's best for you, Yuuta – although I won't mind if you went out with another person instead. I might even throw a party."

Yuuta ignored Fuji's comment; they'd had this discussion plenty of times before and he's gotten used to the older Fuji's teasing. _"Sure, sure,"_ Fuji could swear he heard Yuuta add 'you jerk' from the other line but let the comment pass._ "__But you'd better tell Tezuka-san before he finds out another way. You only have a few days."_

Does he? Does Fuji still have a few days? Wasn't everything bound to end after he hangs up the phone? "I know. When will you come home, then?"

_"Sometime next week. I still need to submit some stuff for school."_

"I'll see you then, Yuuta. Bring home some cookies, won't you?"

Yuuta assured Fuji he'll bring five boxes of cookies (since he was probably going to eat half of them anyway) then disconnected the line. With the talk about pastry and Yuuta's coming home, Fuji had almost forgotten that Tezuka was still beside him until he turned and saw that the scowl on the tennis club captain's face got more pronounced.

_Just this once, I'll listen to Yuuta, _Fuji decided. He was right anyway; Tezuka wouldn't appreciate hearing the news from a third party instead of Fuji so he had to do it now while he still hasn't worked himself up more than he already has.

"Tezuka, remember my last birthday?" He hummed to urge Fuji to continue. "I told you and Eiji that I'd have loved for all the regulars to be there, right? You'd managed to reach everyone else but Echizen was still in New York so Eiji badgered him to come back even for a couple of days."

"What of it?" Tezuka asked after a lengthy pause.

Fuji's voice lowered to a whisper, his eyes wandering into the cloudy sky. "He did make it. Even though it was last minute, he was able to come to my party. It's nice to be able to just pack your bag and board the next flight out to wherever, isn't it? Makes me want to walk in his footsteps and turn pro if that's something I'd be able to do." Fuji laughed lightly but then, against his will, his tone turned wistful. "New York and Tokyo are quite far apart..."

Before Fuji could let Tezuka think any further of his words, he lightly added, "Oh, and Yuuta says 'hi.'" Fuji flashed him a smile he knew wouldn't deceive Tezuka but it was worth a try - besides, it might be a while before he can be bothered to fake a smile at all. "He's coming home next week. I'll give you cookies if he remembers to buy them this time."

Tezuka sighed and adjusted his glasses. "Thank you. But what is it that you really want to tell me?"

_You're so unfair, Tezuka. You know I can't _not_ answer a direct question._ But whatever; he'd already determined that it was a now or never thing. Tezuka was thinking of ending things with him anyway so why prolong the goodbye?

"Father was also vacationing last month, right?" Tezuka nodded, his eyes narrowing slightly. Fuji could almost see the wheels turning behind those brown crystals he's grown to be so familiar with. If anything though, the assurance he saw in them that it was all right to tell Tezuka anything only made him sadder.

Why was this so damn difficult! All Fuji had to say was that he'd had a great time with Tezuka but he was leaving soon and he didn't believe in what that Mizuki told Yuuta that they could make things work despite the separation. He didn't need Inui's data to tell him that long distance relationships rarely ever did because how could they? Out of sight, out of mind wasn't for nothing, after all. Fuji was also a physical person – he needs to see things with his own eyes, hear words with his own ears, and feel with his own skin. And with Tezuka being on another continent, it would be extremely difficult – it was already hard enough to decipher what the man was thinking even with him being just a breath away...

Fuji took a deep breath and pocketed his phone before he continued. "Father sat our entire family down after everyone left that night. It was such good news – he got promoted and wouldn't have to travel as much as before. He could spend more time with us and Mother won't be worried and lonely anymore." _Wish we still had more time, Tezuka..._ "Except, he'll still be based in Manhattan – he's been chosen to be the General Manager there and he's already accepted the post."

Tezuka removed his glasses and pinched the bridge of his nose. Without replacing his spectacles, he kneaded his forehead and looked straight into Fuji's eyes. "I see. He's asked you to move to America."

Of course he understood. He always knows. Tezuka looked concerned but it wasn't the emotion Fuji wanted him to show. For crying out loud, couldn't he even manage to look sad? So he really did want to stop seeing Fuji after all…

"There isn't any other choice, really."

After that, they became silent. Fuji let Tezuka turn the information over in his head so he could contemplate on how to tell Tezuka that he wouldn't make a fuss of this imminent break up without sounding regretful or relieved. Fuji will definitely miss the way Tezuka's eyes would suddenly burn a hole in his back during classes because he wants Fuji to listen to their teacher but they both end up not listening due to their silent argument... making sure he was sitting to the right of Tezuka so they could hold hands under the library table... their sleep-overs when he was supposed to be sleeping on a futon but Tezuka insists they share the bed… However, his time was up. Even before finding out Fuji and his family were migrating to another country, Tezuka had already wanted to leave him. One way or another, he'd been bound to lose Tezuka.

"When…" Tezuka broke off to scrunch his eyes then replace his glasses. When he spoke again, he didn't look at Fuji. "When are you leaving?"

"After graduation." Fuji stated offhandedly.

"I –."

"Tezuka," he cut what his captain was about to say because a thought occurred to him – one last act of kindness for his pillar of support. Obviously Tezuka was having a hard time giving Fuji another thing to worry about so he'd do it himself – this way, he'll still feel he came out on top of the situation… kind of… "There's one more thing I have to tell you."

Before he can say another word, his phone beeped to signal receipt of a text. He pulled the gadget from his pocket and read Yumiko's yet again short message.

_You'll regret that._

* * *

**A/N**

Tanabata Festival is celebrated on the 7th Day of the 7th Month of the Lunisolar calendar. The Legend tells about Orihime and Hikoboshi, two star-crossed lovers who only get to see each other once every year on the 7th Day of the 7th Month._  
_


	4. CLOUDS: Cumulus

**Fic Type:** Ficlet, Future, Drama, Fluff  
**Pairing:** Perfect Pair, Tezuka Kunimitsu X Fuji Syuusuke  
**Warning:** Fluff, BL/Shounen-Ai, Slash  
**Rating:** T

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I do not own 'Tennis no Oujisama' (Prince of Tennis/TeniPuri/LOVE). Konomi-sensei does (bless his soul!). I do not earn anything from this aside from pure, unadulterated pleasure.

* * *

**A/N**

This is the final chapter for **Clouds**. Thank you to everyone who have read and reviewed. There may or may not be a sequel to this (I've been nursing a few wittle bunnies since I started on this project but they're still too young and look more like clumps of fur more than anything) and I have to focus on **Dreaming on the Radio: On Air** (or simply **On Air**), my star fic that I've terribly been neglecting.

As I've mentioned in my profile, this is some sort of offering, a way of thanking someone who inspired me to write again and about the epitome of love that is the Perfect Pair. Psiten-sensei, this is a gift for you. I wouldn't have finished it had I intended it to be a gift for myself (look at the -insert expletives- state of **On Air**!). Again, _sankyuu_. And, no, I haven't forgotten - I'm still counting down until _later this year,_ waiting for the continuance of **Right By Your Side** (etc).

* * *

**Summary**: Seniors are graduating high school from Seishun Academy. People become nostalgic, especially the pillar of Seishun tennis club, Tezuka Kunimitsu. One certain blue-eyed genius also seems to be finding it hard to accept that things were about to change.

* * *

**Clouds**

"Tezuka, there's one more thing I have to tell you."

Whatever it was that Fuji wanted to say, Tezuka felt suddenly extremely apprehensive to find out - it was as if the genteel prodigy was going to drop a larger bomb than the news about their family leaving for abroad. He wasn't sure if it was the fact that Fuji's eyes had been more out of focus than the usual, how the tensai's smiles appeared more forced than the typical or how the subtle shifts in the air about his friend screamed danger that told Tezuka that Fuji's complex brain has been working overtime again… _unnecessarily_, if he had to guess, about something that made Fuji's sharp but warm gaze lose its glow. For the past few minutes, Tezuka silently observed as Fuji wrestled with his thoughts and it wrenched at the tennis club captain's heart. Although he'd desperately wanted to say something - _anything_ - to assure Fuji that whatever it was that he was struggling with, Tezuka was there to help him, he couldn't - it was never wise to interfere with Fuji's train of thoughts. The only thing he could do - and actually think of - was to wait for him to settle things with himself first.

Fuji may have appeared broken up about their family's migrating but he was nowhere near tearful about it - just resigned. _It must be something I said or did then,_ Tezuka considered, guilt gnawing at his insides. To get an answer, he dissected their conversation since he climbed on the club room's roof.

1. He joked (rather poorly but at least Fuji found it funny) - _Not this.  
_2. Laughed about the miserable attempt at a prank with laps. - _Not this either.  
_3. Voiced his disapproval of Fuji's pretenses. - _Possibly... He did appear to want to hit me._..  
4. Offered to leave him alone. - _Harmless enough but this was when he started to withdraw into his shell... Maybe... but...  
_5. Talked about their moving to America. - _Naturally, this would make him sad... but..._

Before Fuji could say anything more (and for Tezuka to make a sound conclusion), his phone alerted him of another message. Tezuka watched closely as Fuji's expression turned from annoyance and anxiety to amusement. The tensai typed a short reply then pocketed the phone again. His smile when he looked up at Tezuka seemed to hide a joke he certainly wouldn't tell Tezuka - _as usual_ - but at least the curve in his mouth was more natural that for a moment Tezuka wanted to... He gave himself a mental shake. This wasn't the time for those thoughts. Fuji was troubled and Tezuka might have caused it. Solving that was the priority and not some silly impulse to kiss Fuji.

"That seemed like good news." Tezuka commented, pointedly looking at anywhere but Fuji's lips. _His eyes, look into his eyes..._

"Hmm..." Fuji tapped a finger to his chin and tilted his head to one side as if to draw Tezuka's attention to his mouth. Even without knowing what he was doing, Fuji was still teasing Tezuka. Or maybe he did know what Tezuka was thinking... "I've been given advice by my siblings. I've already done what Yuuta said - I told you about our leaving." Tezuka noted the slight rise in Fuji's voice but didn't show he noticed - he didn't want Fuji to pull back again. "I might need a minute to decide about Nee-san's. It's rather..." Fuji scowled and stared right at Tezuka meaningfully. He rarely did that that Tezuka knew this must be very crucial, not just to Fuji but for the both of them. "..._tricky_."

_Tricky?_ For the tensai of Seigaku? Usually Fuji has already thought of contingencies - any number of them - beforehand that decision making for him seems spontaneous and random but Fuji never does something that he hasn't thoroughly thought through. Mostly he follows whims but he always has a plan. If he's actually needing time to think about what his older sister said, this might take long or a little prodding by Tezuka in the right direction... at the right time. He'll wait. If Fuji needs the help, he'll ask.

"Do you mind if I lie down?"

Fuji shrugged. Still looking skyward, a little smile as he leaned back, propping both hands behind him as support, stretching his feet in front of him. "You've been pushing yourself again." Not a question. Tezuka could also sense resentment in Fuji's voice, as if he wanted to do something about that but couldn't. "You played with everybody?"

Settling on the slowly cooling corrugated metal roof, Tezuka answered. "Yes. This might be the last time."

Fuji hummed and nodded but said nothing more.

Tezuka followed Fuji's gaze. The sun was already setting and the colors splashed on the clouds was breath-taking. He was sure that if Fuji still had extra films, his camera would be clicking non-stop. He has always had a good eye for beauty - even in places that most people wouldn't even think of looking - and an innate talent to capture it on film. Still - Tezuka couldn't help but smile to himself as he took in Fuji's features illuminated by the golden sunlight - he felt he was still one step ahead.

A few minutes went by; Tezuka was growing more anxious by the second. Finally, Fuji broke the silence by asking, "Did you ever think that we'd be where we are now?"

So, Fuji hasn't come to a decision then? Or is this a test?

Tezuka could have interpreted Fuji's question any way but he thought knew what Fuji was talking about. "I hoped."

His response gained a confused look from the blue-eyed genius. "Hoped..."

_Dammit._ Tezuka fought the urge to smack himself as Fuji searched answers on his face. He wanted to tell Fuji that him being beside Tezuka was what he meant with 'hoped' but the tensai had already torn his eyes away from Tezuka, and spoke again.

"Do you think I'll be as successful as Echizen if I did decide to go pro?"_  
_

Grateful that Fuji was still talking to him, Tezuka replied, "If you remember to play and not _play_."

Fuji laughed but it was strained, full of bitterness Tezuka wished he couldn't detect, wished Fuji had tried harder to conceal because what the tensai was feeling and failing to hide, Tezuka felt twice as much. "But it's called a game. It wouldn't be fun not to _play_." He glanced at Tezuka as if to dare him to contradict but immediately looked away and said, "Ne, do you think Yuuta will be okay living in New York?"

Carefully choosing his words now, Tezuka said, "You'll be there."

Shooting a sideways glance at Tezuka again, Fuji's eyes seemed to say, _Yes, and _you_ won't be._ "Of course, he'd rather have Misaki." Fuji snorted and cast his eyes back towards the sky. "I'm going to have a word with that... _him_. He's been giving false hope to Yuuta."

After that, they fell silent again. But Tezuka has had enough - it was time for prodding. He believes he's realized what was bothering Fuji and he'll be damned if he doesn't even try to do something about it.

Trepidation set aside, he pushed. "Syuusuke, just... just tell me?"

Fuji slowly dropped his head, looking defeated and small as he folded his knees and hugged them nothing like the usual image of the proud and enigmatic tensai. "I'll be all right if you... I mean, it's fine if we..." Fuji took steadying breaths and faced Tezuka not bothering to hide behind his various masks, his face a picture of dejection and calm surrender. "Do you... do you think we'll be okay?"

_The two of us. Will we be okay despite the distance?_

For all the words that Tezuka wanted to say, for all the feelings he wanted to share with Fuji, for the life of him, Tezuka couldn't even think of where to start. This was a broken tensai - something he never thought he'd see. Fuji has over-analyzed or misinterpreted things again but Tezuka knew it was still partly his fault.

"Remember two years ago?" Fuji scowled, confused at the change of topic, and possibly annoyed at his question going unanswered. "Tanabata Festival."

The answering smirk on Fuji's face told Tezuka that he did remember. It was one of the fondest memories Tezuka had of Fuji - eyes glowing under the burning sky as rockets set off one after another, honest smile on his face as if they were alone to witness the fireworks display, as if there was no one he needed to hide from.

* * *

_"Tezuka," Fuji called beside Tezuka, his soft voice barely audible what with the fanfare of hundreds of people who came for the festival and din the fireworks were making. He was looking heavenward but his eyes seemed unseeing, completely ignoring the spectacle they came to see tonight. He wasn't even bothering to take pictures.  
_

_Boom - red lights exploded in the sky that shaped into a rose in bloom. Fuji's cheeks were red, too._

_"Yes?"_

_A long and shrill howl pierced the night as another rocket shot from the ground and burst into a five pointed star - bright blue, like the tensai's eyes._

_Fuji leaned back onto the trunk of the old cherry blossom tree they chose, a good spot to watch the fireworks due to its elevated position and detachment from most of the crowd. Tezuka continued to watch him, on the other hand, aware that Fuji was deliberately avoiding eye contact. "You don't have to say anything; just listen and, uh, don't get mad, okay?"  
_

_"Why would I get mad?"_

_"No questions, too. I told you to listen."_

_Counter-puncher, Tezuka wanted to retort but he settled on, "All right, go on."_

_"If you'll allow me, I'd like to always stay with you." __Fuji sighed and finally met Tezuka's curious eyes. _"Tezuka, I..."  


_A particularly loud and bright rocket went off high in the sky and lit up their side of Tokyo, the spectators basking under the golden glow. For a few surreal moments, even Fuji's eyes meeting his were like molten gold.  
_

* * *

"Of course." Fuji simply said, his gaze grew wistful, mirroring Tezuka's own longing. That was one moment the tennis club captain wanted to never end; he hoped Fuji felt the same way. "The... fireworks were beautiful."_  
_

* * *

_"You did hear what I said, didn't you?" Fuji asked, minutes later, while they descended the concrete stairs from the temple.  
_

_Tezuka could only nod. Even with the deafening racket of the pyrotechnics, the noise of the various games, and people walking, talking, laughing, singing and celebrating all around them, he wouldn't have missed _that_. At this time, however, he feared that if he opened his mouth, all the wrong words might spill out. He felt Fuji gazing at him expectantly, though. What should he say?  
_

_Fuji planted himself in front of Tezuka when they were on level ground and raised his eyebrows, telling him it was okay to say something now or ask questions.  
_

_An extended moment passed, Tezuka was still tongue-tied. He felt his heart give a twist as __Fuji pressed his lips into a tight smile _when he opened his mouth to say something, though no words came out.  


___Fuji shrugged and started walking again, a little briskly and a step in front._ "It's fine_, Tezuka. I did tell you that you didn't have to say anything." Tezuka knew he only had less than thirty seconds before he loses his chance. But what can he do to express what he can't say? "I'm just..." Fuji suddenly stopped walking; it took Tezuka a few steps to notice that the tensai wasn't beside him anymore. "..._relieved _that now you know why I always follow you everywhere like a -."  
_

_Tezuka did the first thing that popped in his head to stop Fuji from rambling and make him understand that the hurt in his eyes wasn't necessary.  
_

_He leaned in and covered Fuji's mouth with his. It was their first kiss. The first of many.  
_

* * *

Tezuka supposed that to reassure Fuji, he had to go back to when everything started. He was glad that his judgement seemed correct. So far. Maybe.

He shifted into a sitting position. "Yes, but do you recall what I told you after... ah, in the morning?"

"In the morning..." Fuji slowly said, articulating every syllable with a caress, as if sifting through his memories or weighing whether he wanted to say anything more or stay quiet and wait for Tezuka to continue. Seeing the light flush spread across Fuji's cheeks, probably remembering what happened after they left the festival, Tezuka didn't even think before he reached a hand out and touched Fuji's face, relishing the quick intake of breath it induced.

"It seems you've forgotten, if you've been worrying. Didn't you tell me that it was probably the longest speech you've heard from me that didn't involve tennis or any kind of lecture?"

* * *

_"Say something." Fuji asked, almost pleading but commanding, his body still and tense, cold even underneath the covers. Tezuka lay next to him, equally uneasy. "You haven't said a word since we left the temple aside from, well..." The pause sent a picture of a Fuji smiling shyly in his head. What a night of firsts, but this was probably the most surprising. A shy Fuji - if only Tezuka wasn't terrified of seeing doubt in those azure eyes he would turn and face Fuji... "My name."_

_How could he profess his feelings without coming across as... corny, needy or pathetic? Those were the only possible outcomes Tezuka could see if he spoke now, taking into consideration how all over the place his thoughts and emotions were. Fuji, the person Tezuka has been _pining_ - yes, pining - for, watching from a safe distance, since they were first years in middle school, actually confessed to him, kissed him back, and invited him to go home with him... It left his head reeling; everything was moving so fast. Now that he had time to stop and think about what he'd done and the consequences of his actions, he didn't know what to do. He's always thought that Fuji liked him as a rival, a friend, a teammate, a kindred spirit, a challenge, but it never crossed his mind that the tensai who was constantly on his side would turn out sharing the same ill-fated affection he never expected would be returned. But here they were, side by side, after making love for the first time..._

_No, something like this wasn't supposed to be easy, he knew that at least, but as long as it's them, together, everything will be all right.  
_

* * *

"Two years is a long time, Tezuka. My memory isn't as sharp as you might think."

"I'll refresh your memory, then."

* * *

_Tezuka rolled over to face Fuji and waited for the tensai to do the same before speaking."I'm sorry that I'm not as eloquent as, well, just about anyone else. I'm not used to expressing my feelings in words, as you know."  
_

___Fuji's face was still a mask of calm and indifference. Tezuka was intent on breaking down that wall. Fuji was worth all the risks he needed to take._

_"Except when it comes to tennis."  
_

_Tezuka nodded in agreement. "Since it's the Tanabata, think of us as Orihime," Tezuka paused in mock contemplation then nodded to Fuji who snickered for a moment then shrugged, "And Hikoboshi." _

_"They're two very different beings living in different worlds. But as fate had it, they met each other and... fell in love." Tezuka watched as Fuji gently breathed out, his expression slowly softening."This, their bond, their love, was something inevitable and irrevocable."  
_

_A carefree smile spread on Fuji's lips. It was one of the rare moments that Fuji truly smiled that it filled Tezuka with courage to go on despite his breathing becoming labored and his voice cracking at odd times. "Walls, rivers, distance were cast between them but because their love was true, even if it was just once every year, they found a way to see each other."  
_

* * *

"...That's why I always come back. Like them, we're meant to be together one way or another, now or at a later time." Tezuka took a deep breath before he continued, his heart felt swollen with the emotions that were consuming him that it was a wonder he hasn't imploded yet. "If not, I'll just have to find a way, haven't I?"

Fuji's mouth slightly opened in a sigh of relief as his tensed shoulders finally dropped and relaxed. Had Tezuka really made Fuji think that he wanted to end things between them? _If only you knew that I loved you first – you wouldn't have worried so much_, Tezuka thought. He wasn't going to admit this anytime soon, though; being something like a puzzle was what kept Fuji's interest in him. Besides, he was entitled to some secrets after all.

"If you say so." Tezuka didn't think he'd heard any sweeter words.

_That's a genuine Syuusuke smile if I ever saw one._ The serene and undisguised smirk warmed Tezuka's heart and pricked at his tear ducts. Tezuka felt so fortunate that Fuji bestowed him the honor of seeing him with his guard down. Why Fuji chose him in the first place would forever remain a mystery to Tezuka but he was going to make sure it stays that way for as long and a day more.

Tezuka threw caution to the wind. Finally, Fuji has lowered his defenses and showed Tezuka how he truly felt that Tezuka was compelled to pay the favour in kind. The Seigaku Pillar closed the distance between their faces but Fuji grew tense again and held a hand to Tezuka's chest. "What are you doing?"

Tezuka tried again. It was he who said displays of affection were only allowed when they're completely certain they're alone and especially not outdoors like now. But he'd already made a decision. It was high time that Tezuka grew some balls and let the world know how important the boy he was holding close to him was. "Really, Tezuka? Somebody might see you." Now, Fuji had both hands stretched between them. Always the counter-puncher. "What's gotten into you?"

Undeterred, Tezuka leaned in again, his fingers closing around Fuji's wrists and pinning them on his chest, against his wildly beating heart. He was nothing if not persistent. This time, he also did what Fuji always does when the blue eyed genius wants to 'make out.' He didn't mind that if anyone heard him, people might die of shock - he's only ever like this with Fuji, anyways. Ever have and ever will be. With Fuji, he can be anything, be anyone and Tezuka knew he'll be accepted regardless.

He lowered his voice and murmured. "Come on, Syuusuke. Don't tell me you don't want this."

Instead of being seduced like Tezuka was aiming for, Fuji's eyes grew wide in bewilderment. After a beat of awkward silence, he clapped a hand over his mouth (while still being held by Tezuka) and burst out laughing, cheeks steadily reddening.

"Tezuka!" The tone of Fuji's voice was colored with astonishment, amusement and shyness combined. He was having a hard time suppressing his laughter that all Fuji could say was, "Tezuka!"

_Someone's laughing a little too much at my expense,_ Tezuka thought with slight impatience. "_Fuji_, stop laughing already. I've been trying to kiss you here..."

Fuji fell silent at once, his face immediately transforming into an expression of barely controlled desire. This was something Tezuka couldn't quite imitate let alone understand but as long as he was the only one who ever gets to see the tensai like this, he wasn't complaining - right now, he felt like the world's number one. "Come now, Mitsu. If you'd wanted a kiss..." Fuji's voice dropped to a whisper as he cupped the bespectacled tennis star's face with both hands, gently pulling him closer. "All you had to do..." Their lips touched lightly. Fuji continued, their mouths moving according to his words. "...was ask."

* * *

**A/N**

Ending too abrupt? Sorry about that. Most of the time, I write (or visualize) the ending (I want) before actually structuring the plot. The scene after the last flashback - written months and months ago - was what urged me to write this in the first place and this is exactly how I originally intended this to end.

To be continued? I'm not sure. There might be a short (?) 2-part Omake but I haven't started on anything yet. It's a little _tricky_ as I need to finalize the post-**Clouds** events to keep options for a sequel open.

Stay tuned. :-)


End file.
